Vault 53
For Nukapedia's page, see http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Vault_53 Vault 53 is a Vault that appears on the outskirts of Motown. Its social experiment was to have most of its equipment break down every few months but never actually fail by design. The result? The vault residents became masters of repair and maintenance at the cost of their amicable personalities. The Vault's former dwellers went on to become legendary repairmen and women that are prized members of any group that might employ them. Treatment atypical towards their inimical nature. After integration into society, Vault 53's descendents' proficiency with repair and maintenance remained and allowed them to fill specialist roles as repairmen and engineers. In the events of Fallout: Motown, Vault 53 is a highly reinforced and well-maintained underground fortress of the 53s and is a high priority target for its possession of unique parts and components to weapons of mass destruction. Background At the beginning of the Great War Vault 53 functioned according to spec, fitting in every member of its roster just in time to close the door behind them before the bombs detonated. Right then and there the Vault's dwellers quickly began experiencing problems. The shockwaves from the bombs shook the ground enough to knock out many of the faultily-designed equipment and forced residents into panic immediately upon the apocalypse. Many were hysterical and thought the Vault was incapable of defending them fro the bombs and tried to escape. What they found was a broken Vault-door mechanism waiting for them. Frustration and impatience was quickly exacerbated as time went on. The Vault's residents suffered from failures of all kinds, from lighting, to food dispensers, to computer memory of stockpiles, and even to air filtration. Despite it all, the residents of Vault 53 managed to survive with minimal casualties for, poetically, 53 years. They emerged to find replacement supplies with greater longevity during the Great Winter that occurred in 2130. Over the years that followed they carved a name for themselves as being capable to salvage the most forsaken of scrap. Legacy The residents that left the Vault during the Great War quickly integrated themselves into the fledgling raider gangs and the Motown Enterprise as irreplaceable assets that lasted all the way up until the events of Fallout: Motown in 2294. Though the dwellers from Vault 53 would branch out, many returned to finally repair the unforgiving equipment of the Vault and make it an accommodating living environment. Vault 53 would last for over a century as a robust, self-sustaining community before being slowly converted into a fortress by its then militant overseer by 2294. Its contents comprised a stockpile of all sorts of raw materials and ammunition. Within the deepest bowels of the Vault sat parts to atomic warheads, an orbital micro-nuke platform, and vertibird parts. :With Wild Wasteland activated, a damaged alien flying saucer also appears in the bowels of the Vault. The secret art of Jury Rigging has been passed on through the generations of Vault 53 and can be taught as a perk. Notable Descendants *Descendant who was employed to and was successful at cracking open Arthur Pulowski's personal Vault's door. *Numerous descendants who got pre-war industrial centers working again and by extension allowing the Motown Enterprise to form. *Descendant who infiltrates and activates the thawing procedures of Vault 64. *Numerous descendants that go by the in-game title of 53 mechanic in their respective gang except for the 53s in which all would constitute the same level of proficiency. *Descendant under the employ of Lester Ford who converted to the Aware upon their incursion of Motown. Category:Commissions Category:Locations